1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine such as a hydraulic shovel, and more specifically to a structure of a clamp which requires a function of supporting a pipe such as a hydraulic hose, and a shielding function.
2. Description of the Background Art
As one example of this type of clamp, JP 2011-163035A (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a hose fixing device installed in a boundary region between a housing cover of a construction machine and an outside of the housing cover.
The housing cover is formed with a rectangular opening opened in a right direction, and the hose fixing device is installed to close up the opening. The hose fixing device comprises: two guide rods extending in the right direction from respective positions spaced apart from each other in a front-rear direction, in a mounting plate located on a left side of the opening; first to third clamps each made of rubber and formed in a different shape which is long in the front-rear direction; a clamping bracket; and two fixing bolts.
Each of the first and second clamps is formed with three hose fitting concave portions, and a hydraulic hose is press-fitted into each of the hose fitting concave portions. The first to third clamps are joined together in the right lateral direction in a state in which the guide rods are inserted, respectively, into opposite front and rear ends of each of the first to third clamps.
The clamping bracket is fastened to the guide rods by the fixing bolts, while being pressed against the rightmost third clamp, and further bolted and fixed to two threaded seat plates provided, respectively, on front and rear sides of the opening.
In the above hose fixing device, in order to shield the opening, a size of the opening, a length of each of the guide rods, positions of the threaded seat plates and others are designed in conformity to the overall shape and size of the first to third clamps. Therefore, when a need for addition of a hydraulic hose arises, the overall structure of the opening and others has to be changed. Thus, it is not easy to respond to the need.
For example, although the Patent Document 1 mentions that the number of the clamps may be increased up to four or more, the housing cover, the guide rods and others have to be replaced with different ones in conformity to a change in the number of the clamps.
The addition of a hydraulic hose can be performed without replacement of the housing cover and others, by increasing the number of the hose fitting concave portions. However, in this case, it is necessary to prepare a new clamp. Moreover, an increase in the number of the hose fitting concave portions causes deterioration in strength of the clamp, which leads to instability in support of hydraulic hoses.